half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Samuel
Samuel, full name Samuel G-11789RF, is a Citizen who was cut very early from Half-Life 2. He was the first character to be met by Gordon Freeman on the train after the G-Man's opening monologue. Overview Samuel appears in the story fragment Now Arriving: City 17 Vignette featured in Raising the Bar. After Gordon is dismissed by the G-Man, he wakes up in a decaying train cruising through a desolated landscape, the car walls covered by identical posters of the Consul. Samuel notices him and quickly gives him a spare gas mask, needed to survive in Earth's atmosphere, due to the Combine's Air Exchange replacing it with a gas poisonous to humans. Samuel then explains to him the train is going to arrive soon to a so-called City 17 and wonders why the train was stopped in the middle of nowhere, which is apparently when Gordon was "put" inside the train by the G-Man. He further explains that the authorities hand "Notices" to people, telling them they have to move from their city to another. He states that this population shuffle is to keep people confused. He also says that he spent the last trimester in City 49, which, according to Samuel, is very similar to City 17 and City 40, and has never been in the same zone more than six months. The Consul is said to be stationed in City 17, like Breen in the final version. He seems to be grateful to the Consul's attitude for humanity towards the Combine (suggesting the same background story as Breen's). At the end of the ride, the train passes through a tunnel, a portal of sharpened steel and razor edged doors retract, and they arrive in City 17. Fate *While the likeness of the "Male 05" Citizen (such as Laszlo) and one of the Counter-Strike: Source hostages is based on Art Min, Samuel appears to be based on someone else. *The introduction scene in the train was heavily trimmed, since when Gordon gets into the real world after G-Man's speech, he is only a few meters from the City 17 Trainstation. The two passengers with him will only say, when triggered, "I didn't see you get on." and "No matter how many times I've been relocated, I never get used to it.". After Gordon has left the train, a woman mentions that the train she was on was stopped earlier "in the woods" and that the Overwatch took her husband for questioning. Samuel's text also mentions the train being stopped in the middle of nowhere. Later on in the waiting hall, one of the two same passengers will say "Dr. Breen again? I was hoping I'd seen the last of him in City 14!" when looking at the Breencast located at the checkpoint of few meters away. Those few lines are the only informal surviving lines of the original Samuel speech. Behind the scenes * His original model was to be the gas mask Citizen model,File:E3 Strider.jpg with a custom face, in the same way than the retail Citizens (in this case, male Citizen 05); this is the version suggested in the Raising the Bar text. His later model (as seen on the right) is very similar to the current Citizens, and dates from after the Air Exchange/gas masks-related themes were cut. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' References Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Citizens Category:Cut characters Category:Cut allies Category:Males Category:Allies